characterromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne / Batman
Earth-Two The original, Golden Age version of the character, featured these love interests. # Julie Madison - From 1939 to 1941 (Detective Comics #31-49), Bruce was depicted as being engaged to movie star Julie Madison, who was oblivious to his life as Batman. Julie was introduced in Detective Comics #31, and their break-up was shown in issue #49 # Selina Kyle / Catwoman - During this time, in 1940 (Batman #1), Batman first met Catwoman. Immediately attracted to the thief, in their first encounter, he lets her go. They would have a continual romantic tension over the years, amidst his other love interests and girlfriends. # Linda Page - The Golden Age Bruce Wayne’s next girlfriend would be Linda Page, who lasted from 1941 to 1943 (Batman #5-15), the two breaking up without her ever learning his true identity. There is no clear dividing line between where the adventures of Earth-Two Batman ended and those of Earth-One Batman began, but many have claimed it should be considered the introduction of the yellow oval on Batman’s emblem in 1964. All I know is that the character of Vicki Vale was treated later on as an Earth-One character. Batwoman, introduced later, is confirmed to exist on Earth-Two, but it is unclear if this means all adventures with Vicki and her take place on Earth-Two, or if she merely has a retroactively-introduced counterpart. At any rate, it is also stated that Batman never returned her affections, so she doesn't really count as a love interest. It was later revealed that Earth-Two Batman eventually turned Catwoman into an honest woman, married her, and had a child, before being killed on the job. His daughter, Helena Wayne, grew up to become the superheroine Huntress Earth-One / Post-Crisis / New Earth As you’ll see, since the Crisis, writers seem very fond of telling stories set in the past that retroactively give him love interests early on in his career.. # Dawn Golden - This one confuses me. Apparently (according to the DC wiki) she was Bruce’s childhood friend, the daughter of another billionaire. The two later dated, and she broke his heart in college (which seems to conflict with the idea of Bruce in his college years being so focused on becoming a crimefighter, rather than dating). (this occured via retcon in Batman: The Dark Knight #1-5 in 2011, one of the last pieces of continuity before the New 52 reboot. # Selina Kyle / Catwoman and Batman’s first Earth-One/Post-Crisis/New Earth meeting was documented in Batman: Year One. The same tension followed them through their careers. # Lorna Shore was a museum curator that Bruce fell hard for. The two started dating, with Bruce stating it was the first time he felt at peace since his parent’s death. But after his (first?) encounter with the Joker (which would put it at the end of Year One), and realizing there would be more like him, he decided his life was too dangerous for love, and broke up with her. She then moved to Metropolis. (including Batman: Confidential #8 # Rachel Caspian fell in love with Bruce Wayne in the storyline Batman: Year Two. The two became engaged, and Bruce planned to give up his life as Batman to marry her. but when she realized her father had been a vicious supervillain called The Reaper, she decided to become a nun to atone for his sins.That’s pretty stupid, conflicts with the story of Lorna Shore (which came later) and I’ve heard this story was apparently eliminated from continuity at some point, but I’m still including it. # Julie Madison was retroactively put back in Bruce’s life in the mini-series Batman and the Mad Monk. This version of Julie was a wealthy heiress who started a relationship with Bruce. After her father was killed as a result of Batman’s actions she leaves for Africa to join the Peace Corps. -- Also “early in his career,” Bruce fell for a woman named Jillian Maxwell after meeting her a costume party. He later discovered she was a con-artist who specialized in seducing wealthy young men and arranged their deaths so she could claim their wealth (Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Halloween Special #1) 6. Vicki Vale, introduced in 1948, next became the character’s main love interest. She was essentially an attempt to reproduce the same dynamic of Superman and Lois Lane. She was a reporter who constantly suspected Batman and Bruce Wayne to be the same person, yet failing to prove it. She remained a presence in his life in this way for 15 years (crossing over into the Earth-One years), but the two never entered into a relationship in that time. 7. Kathy Kane / Batwoman was introduced in 1956 (Detective Comics #233). She fought crime with Batman, with the two not knowing each other’s secret identities. Grant Morrison later retroactively showed a sexual relationship between the two. I’m not sure if this means they discovered each other’s identities.' ' Batwoman and Vicki Vale were both a part of Batman’s life for several years, along with the ever-present Catwoman.In 1964, with new management at DC, the characters of Vicki Vale and Batwoman both disappeared from the comics. 8. Dinah Laurel Lance / Black Canary shared a moment with Batman In 1970, in Justice League of America #84, in which the two fall into a silent kiss. Normally, a one-off like this wouldn’t be included, but the woman-in-question is a JLA member with whom he would continue to serve alongside for years. (So...drama!!!) I mean, it definitely would have led to an awkward conversation with Ollie. This also would not be their last kiss. 9. Talia Al Ghul was introduced in 1971. The daughter of terrorist Ra’s Al Ghul, who considered Batman a worthy heir, and wanted him to marry her. Although Batman had no interest in running a terrorist organization, he and Talia developed feelings for each other, which, like Catwoman, were blocked by their being on opposite sides of the law. Also like Catwoman, she would continue to experience constant tension with him through the years, amidst all his other love interests and girlfriends. In the late 1970s, Batwoman briefly returned to action before being killed by the League of Assassins in 1979 (Detective Comics #485) (notable kiss in Batman #244) 10. Silver St. Cloud was a wealthy socialite introduced for a large storyline that lasted from 1978-1979 (Detective Comics #469-479), where she and Bruce fall for each otehr and form a relationship. When she discovers his identity as Batman, she breaks it off, unwilling to be with someone in such a dangerous lifestyle. In 1980, (The Brave and the Bold #166), Batman and Black Canary once again team up, this time with Black Canary throwing herself at him and kissing him. She is definitely the agressor, though, with no real affection being shown by Bruce. And again, awkward conversation with Ollie. At some point around this time, Bruce entered into a relationship with Selina Kyle, who he knew to be formerly Catwoman, now reformed. She, however, did not know him to be Batman. Apparerently they actually dated for some time before breaking up. 11. Julia Pennyworth - Alfred’s daughter became a love interest for Bruce beginning in 1981. Vicki also returned to Batman’s life in 1982. Apparently Vicki and and Julia had a rivalry for Bruce’s affections. (very Lois-Lane/Lana-Lang) In 1982 (Batman #355), Selina Kyle sees Bruce and Vicki together, and in an act of jealousy, tries to run them off the road. Bruce goes to her place as Batman, and the two engage in a fight before she comes to her senses and regrets all her actions. She is here depicted as knowing Batman's identity as Bruce, even though she never did before! This introduces a whole continuity mess into these proceedings: Whether or not she knows. 12. Natalia Knight / Nocturna - I'm still unclear on the details of this one. Introduced in 1983, what I’ve read says that she was a thief with a disease causing albino skin and great sensitivity to light. She apparently adopted Jason Todd, and later realized Bruce Wayne and Batman were one and the same. The two entered into a relationship, but Bruce later realized his feelings for her were caused by a narcotic perfume she used that caused loving feelings in men. But after this, he still holds serious romantic feelings for her. I’m not sure how long after her introduction this relationship started, or when it ended. Bruce’s relationship with Natalia coincided with the time that Julia, Vicki, and Catwoman were vying for his affections. And that’s not even bringing in the occasional Talia! Batman and Natalia had their last kiss in Nov. 1985 (Detective #556, notable cover). The next issue he tells Catwoman his true feelings are for her. (not sure how tht worked out) It was revealed at that same time that Catwoman does not, at this time, know Batman's secret identity. The writers then penned a letter in a later issue admitting their mistake in #355. So that issue is basically apocryphal. (Of course, DC NEVER just drops anything from continuity, there's always gotta be some sorta explanation. So let's just say this was a Superboy-punch blip in reality.) Apparently Selina and him once again formed a relationship (in which guises, I don't know) before breaking up again. Then a 1986 issue shows Catwoman attempting to woo Batman back, calling him Bruce. So once again, she knows! This, however, can be explained. Even though he's never shown telling her, we can at least assume he has, as, unlike last time, the writers don't go back on the idea. She definitely knows now. (Also of note, her identity as Catwoman is publically known, as she has been arrested before) Vicki disappeared again around 1986, and follwing the Crisis, Julia was apparently wiped from continuity (Though, given how much Infinite Crisis and the aftermath liked to reinstate such continuity, she may be canon again). So all three of those were gone by the late 80s. In Jan. 1987 (Detective Comics 3570), Joker puts Catwoman in a brainwashing machine and essentially turns her evil again. He tries to elicit Batman's secret identity from her, but a doctor warns him to try and elicit information so soon after taking her out of the machine could cause information inher brain to be lost forever. She gives him a name, but it's the wrong one. Hence, there is an in-continuity explanation as to why Catwoman is bad again, and why she doesn't know Batman's secret identity anymore. (This story has some elements that don't apparently jive with either pre-crisis or post-Crisis continuity, and was later stated in Crisis on Infnite Earths: The Compendium, to take place on Earth-85.) Batman’s relationship with Talia definitely became full-on sexual in 1987’s Batman: Son of the Demon. A child is shown at the end, believed to be the product of this union. However, it is later stated that the child was conceived after Talia drugged and raped Batman in a separate encounter. Vicki came back again for her third stint as Bruce’s squeeze around 1989 (to coincide with her presence in the movie) until 1991. After some time in a relationship, Bruce ultimately struggles with whether or not to tell her his identity, ultimately deciding to end things again. 13. Shondra Kinsolving was a psychic who was brought in to help Bruce/Batman recuperate after Bane broke his back in 1992. They had a brief love affair before she was kidnapped by the villain, and her half-brother, Benedict Asp, who used her powers for his own purposes, an act which regressed her mind to childhood, in 1994. During that time, there's also some new continuity established. We see in 1993's Batman #499 that Selina Kyle's identity is now secret, even from Bruce, and she and Bruce Wayne have only met once before out of costume, and certainly never dated. This is apparently an intentional change in continuity made possible by the Crisis. In addition to wiping Julia Pennyworth out of existence, they also eliminated much of his history with Catwoman. So, during that time in the early '80s, now he had only Vicki and Natalia to contend with. Good for him! Here's another summary for that whole mess of whether Catwoman knows his identity or not.... http://thebatmanuniverse.net/catwoman-29/ 14. Vesper Fairchild was a radio talk show host who, in 1997, began a relationship with Bruce Wayne. This ended when she left town during the events of No Man’s Land in 1999. 15. Sasha Bordeaux was introduced in Dec. 2000, as Bruce’s bodyguard. She herself deduced his identity as Batman. He decides to train her as a fellow vigilante, and during this time, she falls in love with him, though it is at first one-sided. Vesper later returned and she and Bruce rekindled their relationship, before, in 2002, she was shot and killed on the orders of Lex Luthor. Bruce and Sasha were framed for the crime, but later exonerated. Sasha was apparently killed in prison, but was actually recruited by Checkmate. Bruce eventually finds her, and confesses his love for her, but she tells him to let her go. From Dec. 2002 to 2003, the Hush storyline featured Batman and Catwoman’s relationship finally becoming...a relationship. He had known her true identity for a long time, but in these issues, the two become an item and he reveals his identity to her. After he is betrayed by a friend, the trust he showed her is replaced by his old, and now growing, paranoia, including suspicion of her, which ends the relationship 16. Diana / Wonder Woman - Apparently this tension became a thing for about ten issues, from JLA #80-90 in 2003-04 (actually kissed in #74), where they admitted feelings for each other, kissed, and talked about forming a relationship before deciding it wouldn’t lead anywhere good. There’s also this website that has all these photos of their kisses, but with no caption as to what issues they come from, which is very frustrating to me…. https://www.quora.com/Does-Batman-love-Wonder-Woman In 2005 (in Batman: Dark Detective), Silver St. Cloud came back into Bruce’s life, now engaged to a campaigning senator. The two grow close again, and she prepares to leave her fiance for him. After the senator is maimed by the joker, Bruce encourages her to stay with him until his campaign is over, which infuriates Silver into leaving him again. In Mar. 2006 (Birds of Prey #90), Batman assists the Birds of Prey, after which Dinah plants a kiss on (a very surprised) Batman for the third time (and the second time uninvited). Dang, sorry Ollie! Very close to that time, during the events of Infinite Crisis in mid-2006, Batman fights side by side with Sasha Bordeaux again, resulting in a passionate kiss. Batman’s caption reads something like “I tell myself I’ll never let her go again.” But apparently he did, because they never got together after that. In Sept. 2006, Batman discovered that he had a son with Talia. I feel like it was around this time that Talia had begun to be written as far more villainous, and this issue states that Talia even drugged and raped Bruce to conceive Damian. So the real reason I mention this is that it seemed to end any real romantic tension or possibility for Bruce and Talia. But it was later retconned again that this was not how Damian was conceived. In late 2006/early 2007, Bruce met Jezebel Jet, another wealthy socialite, and entered into a relationship. It was later learned that she was an agent of the Black Hand, plotting to kill him. She was then killed, in 2008, on Talia’s orders. 17. Zatanna Zatarra - In 2007 (Detective Comics #833-834), apparently during his relationship with Jezebel (??), it’s revealed that Bruce and Zatanna were childhood friends. These issues deal with Bruce finally forgiving Zatanna for the memory-wipe she commited upon him in Identity Crisis. Once he does, however, the two begin to fall for each other. They decide not to pursue it, with Zatanna stating “I can’t be with a man who is more passionate about his demons than he is about me.” 18. Bekka - Starting that same month (Aug. 2007, until Jan. 2008, in Superman/Batman #37-42), Batman apparently almost got his adultery on, having a period of romantic tension with Orion’s wife until she was killed. Jezebel, Zatanna, and a married woman. Not a bad month! From 2009, to 2010 (in Batman: The Widening Gyre), Silver St. Cloud once again entered into a relationship with Bruce. Catwoman becomes jealous and throws herself at Bruce, with the two entering into a kiss. But he goes back to Silver. However, the villain Onomonapeia attacks her and cuts her throat. This would seem to indicate her death, but the cliffhanger was never followed up on. In 2010 (Bruce Wayne: The Return Home), Vicki Vale finally learns Batman’s true identity, yet does not renew their relationship. In 2011 (if that’s when Batman: The Dark Knight #1-5 takes place, it honestly could be a period-piece; I’m not sure) Batman re-encounters Dawn Golden, who is on the run from her father, who wants to sacrifice her to turn himself into an immortal. Batman fails to save her, as she is killed by her father, but Batman and Etrigan then succeed in destroying him. Apparently, the storyline "Gotham's Most Wanted" from Batman Inc. in February 2013 applies to both New Earth and New 52 (Prime Earth) continuity (???). In that story, Talia has her and Bruce's son, Damian, killed. This, then, seemed to truly put an end to any Bruce/Talia romance. But (at least in the New 52) Damian was resurrected, and Talia's actions (here and in recent history) are blamed on the negative effects on her mind of the Lazarus Pit. New 52 # Mio was an agent of the League of Assassins while a pre-Batman Bruce trained wtih them. The two fell for each other. Obviously, Bruce eventually found himself in conflict with the League’s philosophies, and attempted to stop Mio from committign an assassination. The fight apparently ended with Mio being speared by fallen glass and thought dead by Bruce. She was, in truth, faking her death, and was granted superhuman control over shadows by Ra’s, taking the name Penumbra. # Talia Al Ghul - From what I'm hearing on here, Bruce and Talia shared the same romantic bond in the New 52 Universe, where Damian was also born, before his mother had him killed. This behavior was later linked to the effect of the Lazarus Pit on her psyche, and Damian was later resurrected. # Selina Kyle / Catwoman and Bruce have the same tension as in other versions. # Charlotte Rivers, a news reporter, had a brief relationship with Bruce Wayne before moving to Paris. (Detective Comics #2) # Natalya Trusevich, introduced in 2012, was a Ukrainian concert pianist who entered into a relationship with Bruce. He even revealed his secret identity to her. But her knowledge of Batman’s identity was apparently learned by the Mad Hatter, who kidnapped her and attempted to torture her into revealing Batman’s identity. When she would not give it up, he threw her out of a helicopter. In 2013, Bruce met Mio/Penumbra once again in combat with Batman as she attempted an assassination, being defeated and disappearing. Bruce eventually made an honest woman out of Selina, and the two became engaged. The wedding, however, was called off. There is also apparently a woman named Jessica Cruz who recently planted a kiss on Batman (or may not have, I'm confused by what people are saying about it. Elseworlds / Alternate Universes All-Star # Vicki Vale - In the All-Star Universe, Vicki Vale is an apparent love interest of Bruce. # Dinah Laurel Lance / Black Canary - Batman and Black Canary apparently knock boots on numerous occasions. Thrillkiller # Barbara Gordon (Thrillkiller #2) # Dinah Drake Lance / Black Canary (Thrillkiller ‘62) Others Various alternate futures presented in the Silver Age apparently depict Batman living happily ever after with Kathy Kane / Bawoman (specifics welcome) Adaptations The Batman (1943 Movie Serial) # Linda Page ‘60s TV Series # Catwoman - Although this version of Catwoman (played by three different actresses) is far more sinister than her comics counterpart, she still shares the same bond with Batman, an attraction that could be love if it weren’t for being on opposite sides of the law. Burton/Schumacher Film Series # Vicki Vale - 'This version of Vicki, still a photojournalist, comes to Gotham to report on the mysterious Batman. She and Bruce have a wondrous first date, ending in them spending the night together. Bruce, devoted to his life as Batman, freaks out over how much he is falling for her, and essentially ghosts her after that, which Vicki mistakes for being a rich playboy taking off after getting the booty call. After saving her from the Joker as Batman one more time, Bruce decides to tell her the truth about him, but is interrupted by another Joker attack. Finally, Alfred lets Vicki into the batcave. The two declare their love for each other before Bruce goes off to fight the Joker one more time. After a fight that ends up involving saving Vicki again, and ends in the Joker’s death, the two embark on a relationship. They have broken up offscreen by between the first two movies however, because, as he states about his two lives, “She had trouble reconciling them because I had trouble reconciling them.” # '''Selina Kyle / Catwoman '- This more supernatural (and psychotic) version of the character, is a lowly secretary for mogul Max Schreck, until she discovers his corrupt practices, and is murdered by him by being pushed out of a window. She is ressurected by magical cats chewing on her (yeah, never did make sense, complete with nine lives. As Catwoman, her main goal is to sabotage Scheck’s buildings. She flirts with Batman in costume while also co-conspiring wit the Penguin to kill him. In her civilian identity, she reappears at Schreck’s office feigning amnesia. There she meets Bruce Wayne. and shares a date with him. They later discover each other’s identities, and Bruce attempts to get Selina to forgo her bloody vendetta against Schreck, but she apparently kills herself (ending her eight life) by electrocuting both herself and Schreck. After the ensuing explosion, her body is to be found among the wreckage, and she is later shown to be alive, enjoying her ninth life. # '''Chase Meridian - This woman is pretty sick. An abnormal pyschologist who has a thing for “the wrong man,” she comes to Gotham to consult on the ongoing Two-Face crimes, but is truly there because she is fascinated by Batman, and frankly, wants to bone him. She sneaks up to the rooftop of police headquarters with just a trenchocat over a nightie and lights the bat-signal to bring him there with the intent of seducing him to apparently have sex right there on the police rooftop. He turns her down. She also meets Bruce Wayne and becomes friendly with him. Bruce falls in love with her, and when she manages to convince Batman to come knocking at her door, she turns him down because she is now in love with Bruce. She later discovers the truth about his identity, and at the end of the film, the two are in a relationship. Again, they apparently break up offscreen between films # Julie Madison - In the fourth film, Bruce is in a long-term relationship with Julie Madison, who is unaware of his double life. She essentially proposes to him, but he says “I’m not the marrying type. There are things about me you wouldn’t understand." DC Animated Universe # Zatanna - Bruce is shown as having met Zatanna during his training to become Batman, the two falling in love before parting ways. The two meet up again after he has become Batman, even serving together in the Justice League, but the sparks never quite fly again. # Andrea Beaumont ''' - Bruce meets fellow child-of-wealth Andrea Beaumont just as he is preparing to become Batman, and the two fall in love. He appeals to the spirits of his parents, asking them to release him from the vow he made to them so that he can live a normal life and marry Andrea. But when her father is killed, Andrea becomes despondent and runs away. Years later, Batman attempts to stop a murderous vigilante known as The Phantasm, only to discover it to be Andrea, reaping vengeance for her father’s death. After a fight, and saving her from the Joker, she once again disappears. # '''Selina Kyle / Catwoman - The same aspect of tension from the comics transfers to the series, but with one of the most definitive exchanges either character has been a part of. “You can’t deny there’s something between us.” “You’re right. And I’m afraid it’s the law.” 4. Talia Al Ghul - Again, their relationship happens essentially exactly as in the comics, with love for each other, but being kept apart by her devotion to her father and his evil ways. 5. Lois Lane - While visiting Metropolis, Bruce meets Lois Lane. The two are attracted, and begin dating. When she learns that he is Batman, she breaks the relationship off. 6. Diana / Wonder Woman - During their time together in the Justice League, Bruce and Diana begin to grow feelings for one another. 7. Barbara Gordon / Batgirl - Although Batman Beyond had previously told fans that Bruce and Barbara would engage in a brief relationship at some point in the future, any romantic tension between them in the present-day was not referenced until the direct-to-video Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, right in the midst of his tension with Wonder Woman. In the film, Barbara somewhat aggresively flirts with Bruce over the phone. A flustered and resistant Bruce hangs up and denies other’s ideas that there is anything between them. 8. Kathy Duquesne - Although based on Kathy Kane/Batwoman from the comics, this technically-different character is the daughter of a mob-boss who begins to date Bruce. At the same time, he deals with a more lethal vigilante called Batwoman. He then realizes that Kathy is one of three women who have taken on the mantle of The Batwoman. For her, it is a way to take down her father, who she blames for the death of her mother. The three women’s identities are unveiled, and although Kathy avoids jail time, she and Bruce decide not to further pursue their relationship. So at this point, Bruce is basically beating off the women with a stick! Later, the tension between him and Diana is finally addressed by the characters themselves. In the episode “This Little Piggy,” Diana lets him know that she wishes to pursue a relationship with him, and he resists for all the normal BS reasons (oh, if my enemies knew we were an item….) It after this that he and Barbara begin a relationship. In the comics continuing the story, she even becomes pregnant with his child before experiencing a miscarriage. Also in the DCAU comics, Julie Madison has a presence in Bruce’s life before turning out to be a gold-digger. Batman Beyond shows a Bruce who, in the twilight of his life, is very much single. Batman OnStar Commercials (hey, I’m counting it!) # Vicki Vale - Batman calls Vicki Vale from the Batmobile to let her know he’ll be late for their date. Birds of Prey # Selina Kyle / Catwoman is described as Batman’s “one true love.” She gave birth to a daughter, Helena Wayne, apparently unbeknownst to him. He disappeared after some time, and Selina was killed by a mugger while out with her daughter (the killer later revealed to be Clayface. Helena grew up to be the vigilante Huntress. At the end of the series, Alfred is seen talking to Bruce on the phone, revealing Bruce is aware of Helena’s existence. The Dark Knight Film Trilogy # Rachel Dawes - Rachel’s mother worked at Wayne Manor when she and Bruce were growing up, and she and him were lifelong friends. As adults, her becoming an assistant district attoney, they were clearly in love with each other, but were prevented from being together by Bruce’s troubled, detached psyche, which later caused him to leave town on his quest to train to be a vigilante. When he returns to Gotham, after everyone thinks he is dead, she believes him to be the irresponsible playboy he purports to be, but he later reveals his secret identity to her. The two share one kiss, and she admits her love for him, but states that Batman is a different person than the man she fell in love with, and that until Batman is no longer needed, they cannot be together. She later begins dating new district attorney Harvey Dent. Although she is tempted by Bruce’s offering of himself to her, claiming that Batman’s days are near an end, she realizes that Bruce has still wholly become a different person than the child she grew up with, and accepts Harvey’s proposal. She is later murdered by The Joker. # Selina Kyle / Catwoman - Selina Kyle / Catwoman - In a more comics-accurate portrayal as a jewel thief, Selina starts off her acquaintance with Bruce Wayne by stealing his mother’s pearls, the ones that resulted in his parent’s deaths. He hunts her down and takes back the pearls, but does not turn her over to the police, and she plants a flirtatious kiss on his lips. She also becomes acquainted with Batman, who she betrays to Bane to save her own skin, although she is visibly troubled by the decision. She learns Bruce’s true identity as she watches Bane defeat him. When Bruce then returns from the exile Bane put him in, he still places his faith in Selina, seeing more in her. She ultimately resists the temptation to save her own skin again and helps Bruce liberate the city, later saving his life by killing Bane. As Batman begins to sacrifice himself by flying away with the nuclear bomb Bane and Talia intended for the city, she kisses him. Batman, and Bruce Wayne, apparently die in the incident. When it is later revealed that Bruce escaped the explosion, he is shown to apparently be in a relationship with Selina, with Alfred seeing them together at a French cafe, her wearing his mother’s pearls. Batman: The Killing Joke (Movie) # Barbara Gordon / Batgirl - Batgirl lusted after Batman in this controversial adaptation. This culminates during an argument, which ends in them kissing, in costume, before shedding the costumes and having sex on a rooftop. DC Films Universe # Diana / Wonder Woman - In Justice League, Bruce and Diana clearly have some romantic tension between them, which Bruce comically denies to Alfred. Others The same basic relationship/tension exists between him and Catwoman on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. His only romantic entanglement with Catwoman in the Arkham universe is playful flirtation on her part, although she does risk life and limb to save him from the asylum at one point. Tension, past of present, with Talia, is referenced in the Arkham Universe, and on Young Justice, although in the latter he is shown to have moved on long ago. In The Dark Knight Rises, however, although they share a night together while she is under her false identity of Miranda Tate, she turns out to be purely villainous.